


Curve Ball

by Severina



Category: Live Free or Die Hard
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're gonna be just fine," he murmurs against his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curve Ball

"Guess we got something else in common now," Matt croaks out.

John presses his lips to the stubble on Matt's head, to his eyelids, to the curve of his cheek. "You're gonna be just fine," he murmurs against his skin.

"Gonna hold you to that, McClane," Matt says thickly.

Matt tries to smile confidently, but he keeps a white-knuckled grip on John's hand until they push the gurney through the swinging doors. John watches until he disappears around a corner, then drops into a plastic chair and stares at the bland walls. He silently curses hospitals, curses doctors, curses cancer.


End file.
